FF MinRen a Cup of Coffee YAOI Oneshoot
by scandanava
Summary: Secangkir kopi hitam untuk menemani jiwaku yang sepi. Bukankah itu cocok untukku?


**Pairing : MinRen ( Hwang Min Hyun Ren ) from NU'EST Ren NU'EST  
**

**Genre : I don't know -"  
**

**Rate : I don't know too -"v  
**

**Disclaimer : I have my own idea for this fiction**

**Warning : YAOI || Boys Love Boys|| so if you don't like to read my fiction, please leave my stories and never come here ^^  
**

Masih di hari yang lain di musim dingin. Seorang pemuda terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Pemuda itu beranjak ke arah jendela kamarnya. Di luar sana , dapat dilihatnya butiran butiran putih yang berjatuhan dari langit mengotori halaman rumahnya.

"Salju…" gumam pemuda itu tersenyum

Puas melihat salju , pemuda itu beranjak menuju kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan diri. Selang tiga puluh menit pemuda itu keluar dari kamarnya. Tentunya sudah dengan berpakaian rapi.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia mengambil sebuah cangkir putih dan sendok the dari tempatnya. Ia juga mengambil toples berisi bubuk kopi hitam. Pemuda itu menuangkan bubuk kopi hitam dan juga air panas ke dalam cangkirnya , kemudian mengaduknya. Secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula.

Pemuda itu mengambil beberapa potong roti tawar dan meletakkannya di atas piring. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju kulkasnya , berniat mengambil selai stroberi. Saat menutup pintu kulkas , matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah foto yang tertempel di pintu kulkas berwarna putih tersebut. Di foto itu , ada dua orang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum dengan tangan mereka yang membentuk tanda 'hati'.

Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat foto tersebut. Tangannya terulur menyentuh foto itu. Tepatnya di bagian wajah pemuda lain yang berfoto di sampingnya. Seorang pemuda berwajah cantik dengan rambut pirang.

"Selamat pagi , Ren" sapa pemuda itu

Pemuda itu tersenyum sekali lagi menatap wajah pemuda cantik pada foto tersebut. Kemudian ia mengambil sarapannya –roti selai stroberi dan secangkir kopi- dan membawanya ke teras rumahnya. Memilih menikmati sarapan di teras dengan melihat butiran butiran salju yang berjatuhan dari langit.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu meletakkan roti dan kopi yang ia bawa pada meja kecil di terasnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang terletak di samping meja tadi. Matanya terus mengamati butiran butiran putih yang terus berjatuhan dari langit.

Pemuda tampan itu mengambil cangkir kopinya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Matanya terpejam saat ia meyesap cairan hitam pekat itu. Menikmati esensi yang berbeda dari cairan hitam pekat yang megalir di tenggorokannya. Sebuah desah kenikmatan keluar dari bibirnya saat cairan hitam itu berhasil lolos dari tenggorokannya , kemudian matanya terbuka secara perlahan.

"Sudah lima tahun lebih. Apa kabarmu hari ini , Ren?" tanyanya lirih. Matanya terus mengamati salju salju yang terus berjatuhan. Sementara pikirannya menerawang jauh pada seorang pemuda. Seorang pemuda yang dulu mengisi hari harinya.

Dua orang pemuda yang tengah berkencan , duduk di salah satu meja yang ada di Café 'Soul of Coffee'. Salah satu café terbaik yang ada di Seoul. Café yang menyediakan berbagai macam jenis minuman dan makanan yang terbuat dari kopi terbaik.

Ini hari Minggu. Hari yang tepat untuk berakhir pekan , dan hari yang tepat pula untuk berkencan. Itulah yang sekarang sedang dilakukan oleh kedua orang pemuda itu. Duduk di salah satu meja , menikmati nikmatnya kopi pilihan sambil mendengarkan lagu lagu romantis.

"Bagimana harimu hari ini chagi? Apa menyenangkan?" Tanya salah satu pemuda berambut hitam itu memulai obrolan. "Ren?" ulang pemuda itu lagi memanggil kekasihnya yang duduk di hadapannya.

Masih tak ada jawaban. Pemuda berambut pirang itu masih setia menatap keluar jendela. Memperhatikan para pejalan kaki yang melintasi kota Seoul.

"Ren?" kali ini pemuda berambut hitam itu memanggil dengan mengguncang pelan bahu Ren. Membuat Ren tersentak dan kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Nde?" kata Ren menoleh pada pemuda di hadapannya

"Kau melamun? Apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya pemuda itu khawatir

Ren tersenyum hambar menanggapi pemuda itu. Jemari lentiknya mengitari permukaan cangkir kopinya. "Minhyun-ah…" panggil Ren lirih

"Hm?" pemuda bernama Minhyun itu mendongak menatap wajah kekasihnya. "Ada apa chagi?" tanya Minhyun lembut

Ren menghembuskan nafasnya. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakannya pada pemuda ini? Pemuda itu terlalu baik. Dia terlalu lembut. Ren menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi. Memantapkan hatinya. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus mengatakan semua ini.

"Aku…aku ingin kita berakhir , Minhyun-ah…" kata Ren akhirnya

Minhyun melebarkan matanya. Menatap tak percaya pada pemuda cantik yang ada di hadapannya. Berakhir? Apa maksudnya? Apa maksud semua ini?

"Apa maksudmu , Ren?" Tanya Minhyun memastikan. Mungkin saja ia salah dengar.

Ren menatap bersalah pada Minhyun. "Maafkan aku , Minhyun-ah. Tapi…aku betul betul ingin hubungan ini berakhir" kata Ren lirih

Minhyun tersenyum miris. Ternyata ia tidak salah dengar. Ren betul betul ingin semuanya berakhir. "Alasannya?" Tanya Minhyun selembut mungkin dan tersenyum manis.

Ren semakin merasa bersalah pada Minhyun. Ia tau kalau senyum yang sekarang dipasang oleh Minhyun , bukanlah senyum manis yang biasanya. Senyum ini adalah senyum kekecewaan yang mendalam. Senyum kecewa yang ditutupinya oleh senyuman manis.

"Aku…aku mempunyai pilihan lain" kata Ren menunduk

"Siapa?"

"Baekho. Kang Baekho" jawab Ren lirih. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap mata Minhyun yang memancarkan luka.

"Apa kau bahagia dengannya?" Tanya Minhyun. Ren mengangguk pelan. Minhyun tersenyum melihat Ren yang menunduk tidak berani menatapnya.

Minhyun mengangkat dagu pemuda cantik itu dengan tangannya. Memaksa manik mata milik Ren bertemu langsung dengan mata miliknya. "Kalau begitu pergilah dengannya" kata Minhyun lembut

Ren mengerjap tak percaya mendengar penuturan Minhyun. Pemuda ini rela melepasnya? "Apa kau tidak marah padaku? Apa kau rela melepasku?"

Minhyun tersenyum sekali lagi. "Kenapa aku harus marah kalau kau bahagia dengannya? Aku rela melepasmu asalkan kau bahagia"

Ren menatap Minhyun dengan mata berkaca kaca. Sebulir air mata mengalir di sepanjang pipi putihnya. Ren mendekati Minhyun dan langsung memeluknya. "Gomawo , Minhyun-ah. Gomawo. Kau yang terbaik , Minhyun-ah. Hiks….maaf aku mengecewakanmu…"

Minhyun tersenyum membalas pelukan Ren. Tangannya mengusap usap punggung Ren. Berusaha menenangkan pemuda cantik yang terus menangis dalam pelukannya. "Ssssttt…jangan menangis"

Ren melepaskan pelukannya. Mengusap air mata yang masih membasahi kedua pipinya. Ren menatap Minhyun dengan lembut. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Minhyun.

"Kau orang yang baik , Minhyun-ah. Aku yakin kau pasti akan mendapatkan orang yang jauh lebih baik dariku" kata Ren serius. Minhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Ren mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minhyun. Menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir Minhyun. Memberikan sebuah ciuman perpisahan pada Minhyun. Ciuman singkat yang menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya. Ren melepaskan ciumannya pada Minhyun. Menatap pemuda tampan itu sekilas. "Aku harus pergi , Minhyun-ah"

Minhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Pergilah" katanya lembut

"Kau orang yang baik , Minhyun-ah. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Maaf telah mengecewakanmu" kata Ren dan berlalu pergi ke luar café. Meninggalkan Minhyun yang termangu sendiri.

Minhyun menatap datar pada cangkir kopinya. "Sepertinya…kopi hitam tanpa gula akan terasa pahit mulai sekarang"

Minhyun menyesap kopi hitamnya sekali lagi. Salju turun semakin lebat. Semakin mengotori halaman rumahnya.

"Sudah lima tahun berlalu , Ren? Apa kabarmu hari ini?" tanyanya pada angin yang berhembus. Berharap angin itu bisa menyampaikan pertanyaannya pada sosok yang ia rindukan selama lima tahun ini.

"Ren , kau pernah bertanya padaku , bukan? Bagaimana pagiku saat sudah tak lagi bersamamu?" gumam Minhyun. "Pagiku sangatlah dingin , Ren. Sedingin lantai teras saat salju seperti ini"

Minhyun kembali menyesap kopi hitamnya sekali lagi. "Kau juga pernah bertanya bagaimana keadaanku tanpamu. Aku buruk , Ren. Aku merasa sepi. Ternyata kesepian itu pahit. Pahit seperti seduhan bubuk kopi hitam tanpa gula"

Minhyun menatap datar pada cangkir kopinya. Tak ada lagi cairan hitam pekat yang sedari tadi ia minum. Yang ada hanyalah gumpalan bubuk kopi hitam yang tersisa.

"Secangkir kopi hitam untuk menemani jiwaku yang sepi di pagi yang dingin. Bukankah itu cocok untukku , Ren?" kata Minhyun miris

Minhyun berdiri dan beranjak ke halaman rumahnya yang sudah tertutupi oleh salju. Ia mengulurkan satu tangannya ke udara. Berusaha menampung salju salju yang terus berjatuhan ke telapak tangannya.

"Salju…sampaikan salamku padanya. Katakan bahwa aku baik baik saja. Katakan bahwa aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya"

Minhyun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah setelah menyampaikan permohonanya pada salju salju putih yang berjatuhan. Sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya , Minhyun berbalik. Kembali memandangi salju salju putih.

"Semoga kau bahagia dengannya , Ren"

**FIN**


End file.
